


Mistake

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not like he really cared about me. I did him a favor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

_You make this all go away…_

 

Everyone had been so sure that if anyone made the “Big Mistake” it would have been Cronus.

That if anyone was going to screw up a relationship, it would be him.

No one saw it coming, then, when Cronus just stopped coming around and Kankri looked smug. No one saw it coming when the troll in the red sweater easily described the argument that finally broke them. And no one expected the last words out of his mouth.

"It’s not like he  _really_ cared about me. I did him a favor.”

Another shock was when Meenah spoke up first.

"…I’ve nevah hoped somefin like this buhfore, but I hope ta God ya go straight ta hell Kankri. He may have been a basshole, but you’re fuckin worse."

Kankri arched both eyebrows, opening his mouth to lecture about triggers before his shoulder was sharply shoved by Meulin, with Kurloz behind her. His eyes flickered over the rapid sign language

**How could you do that to someone?! Do you know what he felt about you Kankri; from what we saw you were his whole world!**

He shrugged, and Kurloz stepped up next, eyes narrow and hateful.

**The seadweller may not be my favorite motherfucker in this universe but, you Kankri Vantas, are the barkbeast shit in the park by comparison. That troll would have murdered for you and you all up and lose your damn mind doing this shit. Who were you trying to prove a point to huh?**

Aranea looked disgusted. Rufioh just glared before turning on his heel and walking away with clenched fists. Mituna looked caught somewhere between snickering and snarling from behind Latula, who stood beside Porrim.

Kankri watched the trolls slowly leaving. Latula and Porrim remained for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Latula waved him off.

"Don’t even bother man. There’s a level of fucked up a girl can deal with, and you went way past it dude."

Kankri finally looked shocked when she turned on her heel and walked away, her hand in Mituna’s.

Porrim shook her head, “Kanny, why?”

"Because, it was boring.", said Kankri offhandedly, "There was nothing there anymore."

"And why do you say that?", she asked as they fell into step, walking towards Kankri’s hive.

"You’ve seen what Latula and Mituna have.", he responded airily, "They’re affectionate, and loving. They spend time together, they share interests, Cronus and I never did that."

"Oh?", said Porrim thoughtfully, "I could see how that could be a problem for someone who hates being touched and is triggered by any form of PDA."

Kankri stumbled slightly on his words, looking at Porrim with narrow eyes as she continued.

"And surely, it would be hard to spend any time with each other when you’re always just so busy with improving everyone else in the world but yourself, right?", she mused, her voice testy as she inspected her claws, "And whyever would your ego let you acknowledge someone else’s interests when your own are so important?"

Kankri crossed his arms, face slightly reddened, “…What are you trying to say Porrim?”

She matched his gaze, “That I’m a little disgusted by you right now, Kankri.”, she spat, “For God’s sake, he came to you upset and you blew it off, then wondered why he snarled! I, personally, would have hit you with furniture.”

"Oh, and how would know that that’s exactly how it went? I only gave you bare details-"

"Because I know you, Kankri Vantas.", she sighed, exasperated, "I’ve watched you two interact. At first, its because I was looking out for you. I was worried. He didn’t exactly have the best reputation when we were younger… but, he was so good to you-"

"He ignored me!"

"All he did was think about you!", she snapped finally, taking Kankri aback, "And believe me, the last thing I want to do is defend an Ampora, but my GOD Kankri! How many times did he try and hold you, or kiss your cheek, only for you to snap at him or start a lecture or shove him away?!"

Kankri stammered for words.

"How many times?! How many times did he try and talk to you, engage you, and you blew him off for a book or essay? Think back; how many times did he listen to you when no one else would?"

Kankri looked down, realization dawning on him a little.

"Kankri, I know you find me annoying at the best of times, but please listen to me.", she said with a sigh, "If you don’t want to be with him, its fine, I understand… But don’t try and make him out to be the bad guy when it took two of you."

Kankri nodded, “…It really didn’t though, did it.”

"…Don’t make me answer that."

"Porrim."

”..Alright, maybe you were a little more of an emotional black hole, but to be fair, he took it and never told you.”

Kankri nodded, letting her hug him for once.

He went back to Cronus’ hive that day, only to find Rufioh siting in front of the door and shaking his head.

"Where is he?"

A glare, “He’s in there. Not answering the door though. And if I got a go fuck yourself for knocking, you’ll probably be shot.”

”..I guess I’ll give it some time.”, sighed Kankri quietly as he turned to leave. But not before scanning windows to look for a silhouette.

Nothing.

Time has the funny way of passing.

First a sweep of few and far between sightings. Kankri never caught any of them, but admitted that he didn’t actively try. The others slowly started talking to him again as the second sweep passed quietly.

The third sweep, he got into an argument with Aranea about whether or not a relationship was abusive. With a cold glare she looked him up and down and said, “You’d know, wouldn’t you? You did the same thing to Cronus.”

"I never-"

"Kankri, you bribed him with affection constantly, but the second he wanted a hug or a kiss or a kind word it was suddenly too much to do.", she snapped, "And then you left him because he didn’t do all those things you specifically  _asked him not to do.”_

Kankri went quiet.

By the time fourth sweep began, Kankri was at a loss. It was finally settling in. The only others to see Cronus were Rufioh… and surprisingly, Kurloz and Meulin. Kankri had tried vainly to find the seadweller, haunting every spot the troll favored, with no luck.

He begged Rufioh at first, but was denied nearly immediately. Kurloz was next, and his only answer was a raised middle finger until Meulin steped in.

**I’ll take you to him. Well, Kurloz and I will.**

"Really?"

**On one condition.**

"Name it."

Kurloz took over the conversation now.

**You hurt him again, you answer to me.**

Kankri went pale for a moment, before narrowing his eyes.

"…I thought everyone hated him; why so up in arms over this?"

Meulin shook her head before signing,  **Kankri, sometimes he got on our nerves, yeah. He was… well, still can be kind of an idiot, and a huge dork, and a bunch of other things but… he is still our friend. Just like you’re our friend, even if you complain a lot.**

"Hey!"

**Sorry, truth. Back to the matter. You… You hurt him a lot Kankri. Now, I’m not just a shipper, I’m a master shipper here. I don’t think you realize how much he felt for you; or how deep those feelings ran.**

Kankri nodded, still side-eyeing the impatient Kurloz before Meulin nodded and struck out in the lead…

Back to Cronus’ hive. Kankri opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when they veered slightly away, towards another part of the beach; around and down the pale sand. Meulin stopped, nodding at Kankri to follow Kurloz to a smaller cove, where a skiff was docked.

A familiar figure st upon it, and smoke drifted from the tip of a finally lit cigarette. Cronus looked up, and eyebrows tilted down.

"Not funny."

Kurloz held up both hands, signing too quickly for Kankri to follow before nodding sharply and quickly jogging away.

And they were alone.

Cronus looked steadily at him, “H’lo Vantas.”

"When did you start that new habit?"

"Swveep or so ago."

Kankri swallowed. The seadweller looked exhausted. His jeans were torn at the knees, and his shirt had been discarded. Kankri swallowed the knot in his throat where it could join the coiling feeling in his stomach.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Reading, music, the normal shit I do.", he said flatly, flicking ash.

"What have you been reading?"

"Some scifi novels I’ve picked up."

"…What’s with the boat?"

"Skiff. She’s a skiff. I’vve had her for a long time Vvantas. I’ve told you about her before."

Kankri blinked, looking down.

"Something wvrong?"

"Cronus, please come down here?", he said in a small voice.

Kankri didn’t look up until he heard the sound of shoes on sand.

"Wvell, wvaht?"

"I… I’m sorry."

"For?"

Kankri kept his eyes averted, “..Everything. Being a total ass. Being so distant. Being an egmaniac being vindictive and angry and tagging and not tagging and-“

"Jesus Vvantas, calm dowvn.", said Cronus quickly, moving to put hands onto the mutantblood’s shoulders but stopping. His hands curled into fists and went back to his sides.

Kankri’s eyes watered more, and he finally began to cry.

"Jesus Vantas-"

"Kankri! My name is Kankri! Or Kanny, or Kan, or any of the other stupid and cute things you called me!", broke the smaller troll before he scrubbed at his eyes, "I’m not Vantas. Not to you."

Cronus blinked, moving once more to place his hands on Kanrki’s shoulders. His movement was hesitant, and slow, and when he made contact with the angry and hurt troll, he sighed. Then blushed a light violet when Kankri covered his hands with his own slimmer ones.

"I miss you. I was completely out of mind and cruel. And I’m sorry. For everything. And I hate not seeing you anymore. And I miss your music and how you’d fall asleep sprawled out and woke up way too early."

Cronus pulled back, flicking ash again, “Kankri…”

Hearing that voice say his name again wrenched something in his chest. He took the few steps, he threw his arms over the seadweller’s shoulders, buried his face into Cronus’ chest.

Cronus looked down, surprised… but he wrapped an arm around Kankri’s waist.

The mutantblood spoke again, “I…I don’t really mind it when its you touching me. I don’t know why I was being like that. But I’m sorry.”

He heard smoke being exhaled, and what sounded like a flick. Slowly, his embrace was returned, and Kankri let his eyes shut. He trembled, expecting a no, expecting a sorry about your luck, but it didn’t come.

INstead, a hand went through his hair again, a face was buried into the side of his neck.

"I missed ya too, babe."

Kankri could have cheered when Cronus nudged him for a kiss, and he happily gave it. 


End file.
